


Again??

by Polyhexian



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alt mode fetish????, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Masturbation, POV Third Person, Polyamory, Post-Canon, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:29:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27160481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polyhexian/pseuds/Polyhexian
Summary: Brainstorm and Rewind go for a flight and Rewind makes it weird.
Relationships: Brainstorm/Chromedome/Rewind (Transformers), Brainstorm/Rewind (Transformers)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 40





	Again??

Rewind traced the inside of Brainstorm's cockpit panelling with his fingers, admiring the streamlined design. "You know," he said, casually, brushing past the lip of the dashboard console, "You're pretty."

Brainstorm scoffed derisively. "It's a warbuild design. It's not meant to be pretty, it's meant to be efficient."

"Maybe I think efficiency is pretty?" Rewind retorted, "Maybe I think it's pretty how sleek and optimized you are."

The clouds passed by beyond his windshield, the two mechs flying lazily through the stratosphere on a sunny day to enjoy the weather and give Chromedome some much needed Me Time at home. Brainstorm was well aware Rewind was a sucker for an alt-mode ride on a nice day.

"I'm not pretty," Brainstorm repeated.

"No, you are," Rewind said resolutely, "A pretty, pretty jet plane. The smartest mech I know _and_ you have a pretty cockpit."

Brainstorm was silent, field full of apprehension and anxiety and under that appreciation. Rewind smoothed his servos over the breadth of the console panelling, the edges of display screens and ratcheted toggles. 

"I don't know who told you that you had something to be ashamed of," Rewind shook his head, "But they were crazy. I could look at you all day."

"Well, I'm not going to stop you," Brainstorm laughed nervously, "There has to be some reason we're together, huh?"

"Oh, well _that's_ because you're brilliant and passionate and loyal to a fault and you make me and Domey happy beyond words," Rewind tittered, folding his arms across the center console and leaning his face into his elbow, "You being pretty is just a bonus."

"Hn," Brainstorm wheezed, "Y-yeah, well, I certainly am all that. You are very lucky."

"Sure am!" Rewind beamed happily, rubbing one toggle on the control panel with his thumb, "Every day."

"Careful with that," Brainstorm quipped, "I've got tactile sensors there."

"Oh, really?" Rewind asked, leaning back to look at his console again with new optics, "Domey's never had sensors in his cab."

"I'm specced for target master compliance," Brainstorm explained, "He wouldn't need it."

Rewind's hands hovered in front of him for a moment as he considered the console before he reached out and thumped the dash with his palm. "You can feel that?"

"Uh-huh."

Rewind ran one finger along the edge of one of the displays. "And that?"

"Yup."

Rewind considered it for a moment, and then leaned all the way forward and pressed a mask kiss to the console. "And that?"

"H- oh, uh," Brainstorm stammered, "Yeah."

"And how does it feel?" 

"Um, nice."

Rewind shifted forward so that his array panel was pressing against the raised saddle of the seat between his thighs. "Can you feel that?"

"I- um- yes, I can feel that," Brainstorm said, his voice falling in volume as if he might be overheard despite rocketing through the sky at mach speeds.

"Do you like it?" Rewind prompted further, rutting shallowly against it, still closed, his palm stroking gently across the dashboard.

"...Yes," Brainstorm admitted.

Rewind's panel slid open, the folds of his valve pressed against the seat, moist and warm, his spike beginning to pressurize. "You _are_ pretty," he told him, "Every part of you."

"Oh, wow, okay," Brainstorm said nervously, "Um, I can't really reciprocate anything-"

"I told you," Rewind cut him off, "I could look at you all day, any form." He was beginning to leave a damp spot on the bevelled seat where lubricant pooled beneath his valve, servos moving to stroke and caress panel seams and toggle pads as if they were sensitive hip struts. Brainstorm gave a shuddering intake, almost a gasp, clearly shaken. Rewind took his spike in one servo and ran the other down the underside of the console until Brainstorm hiccupped a sharp breath. 

"Does that feel good?" Rewind asked, pushing his fingers up into the open cavity to run through the wires within. 

"Y-yeah," Brainstorm confirmed, "More than I thought it would."

Rewind squeezed his spike, giving it a hard stroke, and twisted a handful of wires in his fist. Brainstorm cried out and dipped in the air, the turbulence making Rewind fly up for a moment, straining against the harness and then land with a thump back on the seat.

"I _am_ getting to you," Rewind purred, stroking his spike as he brushed his fingers up against cathead connectors, "I wish I could get my hands on your valve right now. You look so pretty with my fist inside you."

"Oh, Primus," Brainstorm wheezed, "I have to land."

"Do you really?" Rewind asked innocently, flicking the cathead tabs as Brainstorm gave a strangled gasp, his nosecone dipping toward the ground, "Is something distracting you?"

"We're going to crash," Brainstorm said, his voice wrecked, "You're going to kill us both just to rub one out."

"Hey, I know you can land just fine," Rewind told him, tugging at wires again, "Don't mind me. I'm just admiring my beautiful partner." 

"R-right, okay," Brainstorm stammered, and Rewind swore he could feel the whole plane shiver.

Rewind's vents were flared, dumping hot air from his frame as his servo moved faster between his thighs, twirling wires around his knuckles and balling his servo into a fist around them. Brainstorm whined, his engine stuttering. 

"I know nothing makes you hotter than just a little bit of praise," Rewind teased, panting, "Nothing gets me hotter than seeing you get weak from just being told the truth. Such a good boy."

His harness suddenly tightened and pulled him back flush with the seat, yanking his servo out of Brainstorm's internals. "I'm landing, I'm landing, _stop_ distracting me!"

Rewind didn't hesitate to plunge his now freed hand into his dripping valve, undeterred from chasing release. "Fuck, Stormy, you're so gorgeous."

"Fuck it," Brainstorm snapped, just as he transformed, flipping up and over to grab Rewind in both arms and skid across the ground on his pedes. Rewind only had time to register their location as somewhere remote and mountainous before Brainstorm had slammed him to the ground on his back and shoved his spike inside of him. 

"Primus, _yes,_ " Rewind gushed as the much larger mech covered him, servos on his hips and fucking him like a mewling fleshlight, "Fuck me, Stormy, come on!"

"I am!" Brainstorm growled, his forehead digging into the ground as Rewind pawed at his seam lines frantically, "Fuck, you're insane, you're insatiable, I have no idea what's wrong with you, but-"

"But you _love_ it," Rewind challenged, bouncing under the force of Brainstorm's thrusts, "You _love_ getting weird, you _love_ my valve, you-"

"I _love_ you," Brainstorm gasped, and then grit his dentae and whined as Rewind came, whole channel tightening around his spike and pulling him with him into his climax, white hot and beyond control.

Brainstorm leaned a forearm against the ground, barely able to hold himself up, vents flared and chest heaving. Rewind's hands pet his chest plate reverently, going boneless beneath him with a breathy laugh.

"Hey," he said, wearily, "Hey. I love you, too."

"You're a monster," Brainstorm wheezed, "You're out of your mind."

"Mmhmm," Rewind hummed, obviously pleased, "Sure am."

Brainstorm rolled over onto his back, arms splayed out, staring up at the clouds. "I spent two million years thinking you were normal."

"Yeah, you could have been plowing this valve ages ago," Rewind commented, putting his arms behind his head and clicking his array panel shut. 

Brainstorm glanced at him out of the corner of his optics. "Absolutely insatiable. You have the weirdest kinks I've ever seen."

"Oh, don't be dramatic," Rewind snorted, "Did you not like it?"

" _Yes,_ I _liked_ it," Brainstorm sighed, "My cockpit is a mess. It's going to be a nightmare to clean."

"Oh, I'll clean it for you," Rewind scoffed and then rolled over with a suggestive wiggle onto his side, "Maybe we can drag Domey into some shower sex, huh?"

"No, you actually have to help me clean for real," Brainstorm insisted, "I _feel_ sticky."

"We can do both!" Rewind giggled, crawling over to straddle his chest, "Cross my spark, I will get every ounce of transfluid _out_ of your internals."

Brainstorm rolled his optics and stood up, heaving a laughing Rewind over his shoulder, "Come on, let's go back home."

* * *

Rewind pushed the door of their habblock open, still dragging Brainstorm behind him by the hand, "We're back!"

"Have a nice flight?" Chromedome asked, looking up from his datapad on the couch. He stared for a moment at his disheveled partners, Rewind still with transfluid dried on his legs.

" _Again?_ " Chromedome exclaimed.

" _Again!?_ " Brainstorm repeated. Rewind shrugged innocently, skipping off to turn the washracks on.

  
  



End file.
